Kumawaka
| homecountry = | affiliation = Black Crown | previous affiliation = | occupation = Black Crown's External Blacksmith Informant | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Yasuna (Father) (Grandfather) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) | rank = | classification = Blacksmith | reg = 691005 | academy = 11 | chunin = 14 | jonin = | nature = Earth Release (Scorching Chariot) Fire Release (Scorching Chariot) Lightning Release (Scorching Chariot) Water Release (Scorching Chariot) Wind Release (Scorching Chariot) Yin Release Yang Release "Pseudo" Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = Azure Yin Formation Chakra Draining Seal Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Flow Chakra Scalpel Chakra Suppression Technique Falling Yin Technique Forge: Destroyer's Six Arms Grave Marker: Anger Grave Marker: Fraud Grave Marker: Gluttony Grave Marker: Greed Grave Marker: Heresy Grave Marker: Limbo Grave Marker: Lust Grave Marker: Treachery Grave Marker: Violence Killing Intent Projection Technique Red Yang Formation Rupturing Method Sealing: Cosmic Alignment Technique Sealing: Cosmic Sovereignty Technique Starbiter's Smithery Summoning Technique (Swans) Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning: Nine Grave Markers Summoning: Scorching Chariot Transformation Technique Unsealing Technique Violet Flame Formation Yang Release: Imparting Sunlight Technique Yang Release: Preserver's Six Arms Technique Yang Release: Threefold Truth Technique Yang Release: White Sword Technique Yang Release: Worldly Insight Technique Yin Release: Armament Personification Technique Yin Release: Creator's Six Arms Technique Yin Release: Morphing Existence Technique Yin Release: Nectar Draining Technique | tools = Various }} Kumawaka (熊若, Kumawaka), properly regarded as Yoshihira (義平, Yoshihira) is the current of Takumi Village and an exceedingly accomplished Blacksmith. Once a proud contributor to the 's military resources, his devotion wavered as he began to observe the state of the world spiraling once more into chaos. Kurozome had monopolized the citizenry, and from religion undoubtedly came extremists. Kumawaka, an opportunistic soul, vehemently sought out the Black Crown for his own agenda. Unable to place his faith in the wavering , he coerced one of the extremist faction's members into meeting him and enabling him to supply weapons powered by the . This man, and this encounter, had been the birth of Kumawaka. Stealing both the life and identity of this Black Crown member, he monopolized the creation of the current firearms its common membership utilizes, and thus ensured the sanctity of his village for the duration of this growing conflict. Of course, Kumawaka is a man of foresight. He knows very well the instability of any religious faction, and thus continues to supply the Shinobi Union with both their necessary tools and anonymous information of the Black Crown's movements, for he must seize the future as soon as it comes into his reach. Truly, Kumawaka is an enigma. Perhaps he is the picture of the conniving fox all should seek to escape? Or, could he be so devoted to his duty that even morals cannot compel him on the path of false honor? Background Birth Among Hatred Yoshihira's birth was under extenuating circumstances. Birthed by the son of a , now known as Yasuna (嫌素名, Yasuna), and one of his several mistresses, Yoshihira was the only one of his several siblings to possess the talent in chakra necessary to gain "respect" by Yasuna, with the others discarded at birth. While the exact reason for this was not known, Yoshihira's mother was apparently a priestess of some renown prior to being abducted; a possible reason for Yoshihira's awakening of "unique" chakra. Yet his birth had little significance for Yasuna beyond what he called a "back-up plan." Obsessed with the dream of reviving his father, Yoshihira would be ignored for most of his life by his father. Furthermore, considering his mother was soon killed afterwards after "fulfilling her occupation," Yoshihira was left underneath the supervision of his guardian, a man by the name of Kirin Tsurizai (釣り歳麒麟, Tsurizai Kirin). Throughout Yoshihira's early steps of life, Kirin was the sole individual to give him support. After all, Yasuna was so enthralled in the revival of his father that the man forgot he was a father as well. Kirin, as a loyalist to the village, always emphasized to Yoshihira the importance of his tools. In fact, Kirin inadvertently indoctrinated Yoshihira's current mindset into him - after a certain event occurred - thereby compelling Yoshihira to take upon the mantle of his grandfather in a new light. For the first few years in his life Yoshihira was constantly exposed to the workings of his grandfather. Introduced to the ways of the blacksmith, the difficulties, the benefits, the cohesion and the joys of the completed product. Yoshihira, while still naive, was delighted by the prospects of making tools and, without fail, his first word was: "tool" (具, Gu). And as a result, throughout his toddler years, Yoshihira was gladly exposed to the world of Takumi Village by Kirin, whose fascination with the young child's growth made most of the village oblivious to the young child's identity. Yoshihira, unlike his father, also interacted with the village's population for quite some time, in an attempt to understand the complexities behind forgery. However, during this point in time, civil war had taken place across the Land of Rivers. Yasuna, who was incapable of leading his village into combat, instead informed his villagers to suppress their production and presence until the wars had been over. Influence of War The war had concluded. It was a short-lived one, surely, but its effects caused the entirety of Yoshihira's world to go upside down. The moment he stepped outside the boundaries of the safe zone, he entered a new world. His horizon had been burned to ashes: the damage had been done. His village might have been safe, but it was now sorry. Its state forced Takumi Village to constantly plead for resources, money and land: all of which nobody had to give. Even Kirin, whose guardianship allowed Yoshihira to stay positive, had to run off and fulfill his duties towards the village, ignoring the young man's tears on the side-walk. While he didn't comprehend the nature of the events surrounding him, Yoshihira vowed to become powerful enough to stop them. Abandoning his internal conflict about having no paternal figure to guide him, Yoshihira began his quest for strength. It started with his admission at the within Takumi Village; one specifically designed for Blacksmiths. While Yoshihira could not differentiate between the teachings of the Shinobi and a Blacksmith at the time, he was later approached by his future mentor, Hakaze Tamadare (玉垂れ葉風, Tamadare Hakaze). The woman, a renown of the village, would understand the intention behind Yoshihira's innocent eyes and proceed to teach him all that she could about the teachings of both a Blacksmith and a Shinobi, placing the future of her own village within the young boy's hands. It had been ten years of isolation for the once young Yoshihira at five years of age. Returning to his village at fifteen years of age, Yoshihira was exposed to an entirely new world once more. Repaired, but in ways he could not imagine, the village that he loved as a child no longer existed. It was little more than a facility to create and sell tools, something which Yoshihira despised. In his naivete, the young man approached his father with anger. He screamed at the man for allowing his village to become subjugated to the tyranny of the five countries, and challenged his father's political rule right afterwards. Shocked by this development, Yasuna looked upon his son's new resolve and realized, quite simply, that this was mostly his fault. In the pursuit for an ambition that would not ever sail, he abandoned the one boy who could. Leaving the residence of his father, Yoshihira would be followed by his former guardian, Kirin Tsurizai and his current mentor, Hakaze Tamadare. Having abandoned the company of his father, they understood the potential Yoshihira held as the leader of their village and, therefore, supported the young man in his endeavors. Acting as both his bodyguards and political advisers, Yoshihira began his campaign of overtaking the Takumi Village. Ascending the Stairs Yoshihira's ascension in the political scheme of Takumi Village began through the alteration of his identity. Taking on the pseudonym of Rikuō Akikage (秋影陸王, Akikage Rikuō), he entered politics and began his schemes against his father. To begin with, he introduced himself as a humble child whose excuse to enter politics was under the guise of a blacksmith who had been exposed to such severe labor that he fell under considerable physical strain, to the point where he had to be hospitalized in a foreign country for at least two years. Gaining the sympathy of the workers who devoted their lives simply to create the same tools repeatedly, he began to incite rebellion among the workers one by one. It took a few years of considerable persuasion, however, Yoshihira developed his skills as an orator, politician, a Shinobi and even as a Blacksmith. The Blacksmith Alliance (鍛冶屋の連合, Kajiya no Rengō), as they had called it, had sprung into motion. This alliance, specifically forged during Yoshihira's 18th birthday, gave him the opportunity to challenge his father's rule entirely, leaving the village to split into two different factions: those who supported Rikuō Akikage, or those who supported Yasuna. Yasuna, distraught by his son's behavior, was unable to put up a sufficient political campaign. While his advisers were present and attempted several times to kill Yoshihira with various assassins, the young politician's power and influence over the village's thwarted Yasuna's by a considerable margin. A genius in every sense of the word, Yoshihira knew that his victory was guaranteed, it was only a matter of time. The time was short, in fact. Another six months of his strong campaign and Yasuna had bowed to his superior presence. Yasuna, questioning how his son became the man he was, had a simple response given to him: As if receiving words of wisdom once given to him by his father, Yasuna began to admire his charismatic child and followed in his footsteps as well. He used his long-forgotten prowess as a blacksmith to only his son's advantage and became equally engaged in the affairs that his subordinates had been through. Harnessing a Legacy Applause rang about the entire village upon learning of Rikuō's successes as a politician. However, even more motivating than this was the revelation of Yoshihira's identity: the secret son of Yasuna. This fact, shocking those around him, caused him to be immediately associated with the legendary Seimei once again. In fact, those who lived long enough to hear the stories of Seimei first-hand from their parents commented that the depiction of Yoshihira as an individual bore a striking resemblance to Seimei, to the point where he would later be labelled the Second Coming of Seimei (セイメイの再来, Seimei no Sairai) by the villagers, whose respect for him shot above the roof. With his father and mentors alongside him, Yoshihira began to govern the village in his own fashion. He began with deconstructing the current factories and temporarily stopping all trade from occurring with other Shinobi villages for a period of time. While a very bold move on his part, Yoshihira calmly made arrangements to meet with his most evident allies as a way for him to ensure that trade was not cut off, but simply postponed. Manipulating his flowery words, Yoshihira convinced the several and that approached him of the status in Takumi Village. Having lured them with promises of greater quality, production and convenient service options, Yoshihira opened up a much larger source of income for the Takumi Village in comparison to his father's rule. Noting that, in the fresh days of Takumi Village, individuals were grouped into their specializations and sub-factions in order to epitomize efficiency and tool quality, Yoshihira decided to implement this once more. Dubbing certain individuals their respective "Clan Heads" (族長, Zoku Osa), he allowed them free reign on the manner in which they constructed their tools so long as they did so appropriately. Continuing in this manner for but a few months, production was on an all-time high soon afterwards. Commenting on the kindness and dedication towards his own village, Yoshihira had been respected as a leader by almost all of Takumi Village. While pockets of resistance remained, it appeared that he, over time, convinced them of his reign being beneficial for the village as well. Therefore, in a matter of a few months, Yoshihira was able to begin an exponential climb towards Takumi Village's glory. The Established Sovereign The Dark Throne Personality Yoshihira is a man who contemplates existence in a very intriguing manner. Unlike his various associates, Yoshihira wasn't a part of any tragedy beyond the ones he created himself. While his father abandoned him, another took his place. While his guardian abandoned him, another took his place. A cycle of replacement occurred within Yoshihira's life and, as a result, Yoshihira lost faith in all that was permanent. He knew that people treated each other as nothing more than stepping stones and as a result, applied this concept directly to his life. All that Yoshihira sees from the world is a set of tools, each of which manipulated to fulfill his purposes. An almost nihilistic world view, Yoshihira explains that this isn't as cruel or apathetic as it is made out to be, especially considering the plethora of emotions that Yoshihira has experienced, and still experiences, across his lifetime. Yoshihira's normally appears calm, collected and perhaps even untouchable in most situations, made mostly prevalent by his confidence within his own abilities and speech. It is remarkably evident that Yoshihira has always thought highly of himself, particularly considering the praise he has received over the years. His ability to manipulate public opinion and look at situations from all perspectives have given him the incentive to understand his own perception of the true nature of the world, ideals which he attempts to convey to others due to his belief in their legitimacy. His intellectual and charismatic personality, in particular, has caused him to gain quite a following among his own country, leaving others to be wary of the impact his words might have. While relatively serious in most situations, he isn't of the stoic kind. In fact, his overall demeanor is quite mellow and easy to get along with. Regardless of the untouchable nature of his confidence and his overall power, Yoshihira is actually quite an approachable and easy-to-talk-to individual. This is in particular regard to his citizens, who he treats with remarkable kindness. He expresses genuine emotions when conversing with his subjects, and knows almost everyone individually by name. Although such knowledge would be a waste of time for several, Yoshihira abides by the practice of knowing everyone in order to appear — and be — a compassionate leader, one that his predecessors weren't. By epitomizing relations above all else, Yoshihira is able to express his presence as a kind man above everything else. When discussing Yoshihira's political side, it is noted that Yoshihira engages in strict professionalism. While it varies depending on who he is discussing with, Yoshihira's primary means of discerning appropriate figures for a negotiation is through analysis of another's character. He will deliberately provoke his "adversary" in order to determine the extent at which he needs to persuade them to agree to his terms, demonstrating that Yoshihira is quite a manipulative and demanding individual. While he might go through with such deliberation, Yoshihira also possesses an unorthodox sense of going about these negotiations. He generally intends to draw them out to their optimum length, predicting every possible scenario in order to stay on top of things, giving him the confidence to make any assertions he wish without any opposition. Such political maneuvering was mastered throughout his advents at a young age, allowing him to quite effortlessly move his village onto the international stage at nothing more than a whim. Yoshihira's dedication to his village is quite evident. Present ever since he was a child, Yoshihira would always be fascinated by the people and the duties that the village undertook. In fact, his dedication is quite evident in the present day as well, as demonstrated by his confrontation with Amegakure's leader despite his reputation as a rather "sinister" man. Although, this dedication doesn't present itself as hot-headedness unlike , instead being in the form of genuine respect and appreciation for the work put in by every individual. As a result, Yoshihira goes out of his way to perform several political maneuvers, blacksmith operations and even Shinobi missions that involve extensive combat in order to ensure that the safety of his village and its citizens are not compromised in the slightest. Nevertheless, he does not openly express such emotions, believing that they should be admonished due to the fact that they make him look rather weak. His dedication to his village is perhaps the only sign of trauma within his character. Yoshihira saw his beloved village in despair not only once, but twice during his childhood under the leadership of his foolish father. These visions have been ingrained into his very soul, and bring about a nature in Yoshihira that takes his philosophy to the furthest extremes. Bringing both his intelligence and his apathy as a Shinobi to the forefront, Yoshihira will utilize any piece on the board necessary to ensure the sanctity and progress of his village. He will abandon his honor as a Shinobi and even cooperate with religious extremists such as Black Crown all the while masquerading as a double agent so that his villagers will maintain their pride. Truly, in times where despair is imminent, Yoshihira protrudes his fangs, and the cornered fox uses any and all means to protect what he holds dear, even if it means abandoning his sense of self. As a Shinobi, however, Yoshihira demonstrates a certain sense of perfectionism. Throughout his career as a Shinobi, Yoshihira integrated numerous skills from his wide variety of occupations in order to enhance his own skills. Instead of focusing on battle, Yoshihira focused on the idea of practicality. This comes to benefit him in various ways during the present. Because of his nature to avoid combat unless absolutely necessary, Yoshihira is able to surprise his opponents effortlessly in the midst of conflict. Furthermore, his idea of everyone and everything being a 'tool' places prevalence within combat through almost every action he undertakes. A methodological individual, Yoshihira plans every step of his with absolute precision and accuracy, generally succeeding in obtaining victory after a well-mapped estimation of his adversary's capabilities. In summation, Yoshihira can be succinctly defined as a man who trusts nothing more than his resources. Without fail, Yoshihira is able to attribute all aspects of his methodological, calm and perceptive personality to his lack of trust in any given individual. In saying that he lacks trust, it should be noted that he does possess trust for a certain group of individuals. Among those are his immediate family, his mentors and his village people. While it is certainly true that he primarily views these groups for their advantages, the concept of 'tools' does not apply to them, for they have permanently trusted Yoshihira with their own safety and integrity, a form of emotion that Yoshihira reciprocates as a result of their loyalty to him, thus expressing a certain level of "humanity" within the nihilism that Yoshihira is famed for. Kumawaka Persona While most who know of Yoshihira's identity as Kumawaka would make the assumption that all of Kumawaka's antics are but an act by Yoshihira's part, Yoshihira is quite clear in his explanations to himself that Kumawaka is less of an act and more so a projection of his self through another medium. After all, for a very lengthy period of time, his teachings by Hakaze Tamadare were influenced by the fact that a was little more than ruthless and merciless, making use of every opportunity possible in order to vanquish any threat to their cause. Due to this, Yoshihira had subconsciously developed this sort of mindset that he had hidden within the very corners of his soul. However, due to recent events and conflicts, the darkness within his heart throbbed at every call, until he realized the way to manage it: its expression. Kumawaka is the externalization of all of Yoshihira's negativity and pent up anger, rage and cruelty towards the world he lives in. Despite his apparent perfect nature whenever he appears onto the global stage, Yoshihira possesses much darker secrets that are kept to his own confines. While within this state of mind, Yoshihira's degradation into Kumawaka is made very apparent by his extraordinarily angry gaze, expressions and body language. There is very little in his posture, fighting style, mannerisms and even his appearance that identifies as remotely calm. In fact, the majority of his superiors, as well as his subordinates, make several remarks about Kumawaka's unrestrained brutality during the purges in the name of his criminal allies, which both please and frighten them. As a consequence of this being the darker aspect of Yoshihira's personality, Kumawaka's mannerisms are appropriately much more intense. For the majority of his appearances, Kumawaka remains entirely silent. The only time he will ever speak is when he is addressed to and even then, remains mostly silent despite this. However, it should be noted that he is easily agitated and will quickly lash out at anyone with murderous intent, forcing him to become isolated rather than Yoshihira's normal state, which is almost the opposite. Likewise, within battle, Kumawaka is a man who fights with his full force from the beginning, fighting mercilessly and destroying his opponents regardless of who they may be. Nindō Contrary to common perception, Yoshihira doesn't abide by a strict that would cause him to be admired by other Shinobi. In fact, the philosophy which he governs his existence by makes him appear cruel and dehumanizing to the world around him. It is a simple methodology that Yoshihira consistently follows: "All things are tools in the end; use them as you wish." (万物は用具です.貴方が望む如何用いり. Banbutsu ga yōgu desu. Anata ga nozomu ikaga mochiri). It is a philosophy that dictates that, regardless of emotional or mental concerns that Yoshihira might have with an ethical dilemma faced before him, by reducing everything to the use of a tool, Yoshihira may discard any emotional connections and therefore promote the development of any plans he might possess for the future of whatever he wishes wellbeing for. Appearance Yoshihira's appearance epitomizes the idea of a man who takes pride in noting that he is precise in daily life. Noted to carry a small grin to almost any situation, Yoshihira stands tall and proud, but he does so with subtlety. His variety of occupations have lead him to possess an aura that can change at any moment in time. From a fearsome ninja in the shadows, Yoshihira can emit the idea of him being a light-hearted politician, or a blacksmith with a grave burden to carry. In either case, Yoshihira is an individual who can appear as anything at any time. Given his repertoire of different appearances over the course of his lifetime, this should not be surprising. In fact, Yoshihira, like everything else in his life, considers his own appearance as a tool to be manipulated to achieve a certain effect, albeit he manipulates it less than his others. The most intriguing aspect of Yoshihira's appearance lies in his almost shimmering silver hair. Having been present in his father and grandfather, Yoshihira takes pride in the unique coloration of his hair. While artificially groomed to appear as the common silver with a lavender tint, Yoshihira's actual hair color is a silver accentuated with a slight hue of sky blue, giving him a distinctive and exotic appearance among many. Furthermore, Yoshihira's overall appearance is quite akin to a , made more evident by Yoshihira's sharp nose, thin lips and defined jawline, evidently increasing his appeal in various ways. Notably, Yoshihira's physique appears as somewhat scrawny - appropriate for a politician, even. However, many question how he is able to perform the physical feats of forging he undergoes regularly, to which he comments that his musculature is, in fact, "profound" but "disguised", made all the more evident by his use of a certain technique to increase his muscle mass exponentially, a true demonstration of his physical power. While standing quite high up on his hierarchy, Yoshihira is a man of modesty when it comes to his appearance. He wears very little to allow others to identify him as a leader, making his declarations all the more humorous for other individuals to accept. Without fail, Yoshihira will wear a white dress shirt, buttoned up to reveal only a small part of his skin underneath his neck, and left with his collar loose in the wind. Under this, Yoshihira adorns a simple black belt hoisting his black dress pants. For his footwear, Yoshihira prefers to wear a simple pair of black dress shoes, specifically modified to allow him to engage in combat situations with ease. Above all of this, Yoshihira prefers to wear a midnight blue cloak, trimmed with gold on the edges and a large sign on his back that represents the Takumi Village, a small representation of his dedication to his village. Ironically, Yoshihira prefers to dress up a bit more when he is by himself. While the reason behind this isn't known, the attire he chooses to wear is apparently associated with his grandfather, as commented by his closest associates. The most evident aspect of the attire is the blue kosode he wears. Full-length in both sleeves and across the body, it is quite ornate to look at. At his shoulders lie a silver piece of fabric that goes around to the back and ties into a ribbon, while also suspending a rather large, black and orange obi that appears as more of a plate of armor than anything else. Furthermore, at his rather long collar, Yoshihira's attire possesses a white, zig-zag pattern, while a similar color is used to edge his sleeves. Notably, across all of this is a darker, green color, used to represent an unnamed story based on the illustrations across the pattern on his back. Underneath, he also wears a pair of similarly colored hakama. While less ornate, it possesses a dual color scheme much like his kosode, making him appear quite vibrant to a standard audience. To finish off, he wears a pair of standard and . To be noted, however, is that Yoshihira places a certain emphasis on accessories while in this attire. He wears a pair of circular, black-framed spectacles in order to enhance his vision, while also having numerous bells and jewels across his torso for a currently unnamed reason. However, considering the stark difference in attire from his standard one, Yoshihira is noted to be almost unidentifiable in this state. Yoshihira, as Kumawaka (隈若, Kumawaka) appears rather differently to his other appearances. His hair appears to be extended in comparison to his other avatars. In addition, its color is a strikingly "pure" silver, leaving no doubt of the differentiation of identities. Furthermore, through subtle application of the Transformation Technique, Kumawaka's face appears much rougher, leaving many to believe he was born from slums of some sort. Moreover, his eyes are a penetrating gold, with dilated pupils that cause him to appear slightly deranged. Like all members of the Black Crown, he wears the signature one-eyed mask that they all share. Unlike them, his own mask is modified to appear akin to a beak of some sort; the cloth is black in color, while the eye is highlighted as red and white, referencing the Shinju's unique Rinnegan. Kumawaka's attire is made distinct through its multiple layers. He wears a black kosode with a red interior, as made evident by his collar and bell sleeves. Underneath this, he wears a complimentary pair of red hakama, which are kept situated through a green obi wrapped around half of a white with green accents across its sleeves. As footwear, he also wears a pair of purple with brown, closed-in footwear fitted with red lace. Synopsis Abilities Yoshihira, as an individual who boasts the ranking of a , possesses a grandiose level of power that can be comparable to that of a . Having trained himself in a wide variety of disciplines ever since he was younger, Yoshihira possesses numerous skills that allow him to effortlessly match up against opponents of a higher caliber. It should be noted that an example of his capability to do so is evident through his higher position within Black Crown, carrying out vital assassination missions alongside members of higher echelons with little to no difficulty. When delving into the persona of Kumawaka, the man's abilities do not simply surprise an enemy, but rather, they are brought to their full potential for the sole sake of annihilating his opposition. A truly frightening force of nature that, if it weren't for Yoshihira's self-control, would have compromised his anonymity eons ago. Chakra Yoshihira, as a Village Head, is in possession of a grandiose quantity of chakra. By definition, Yoshihira's chakra is much more powerful and in much greater quantity than most ordinary Shinobi due to his capability to alternate between its spiritual and physical properties, by way of his acquisition of the . As such, whenever he expresses his chakra, whether it be in the enhanced form of his Killing Intent or even by projecting his presence, Yoshihira is always an intimidating figure to be besides when he truly does get serious. He was noted to be able to cause tremors on the ground simply by exerting his chakra in his immediate vicinity, actually causing it to appear as a physical aura of dark magenta chakra - a feat only achieved by those of Kage-level power. Yoshihira, while possessing notable quantities of chakra, also shows a highly refined level of control over it. He is able to achieve multiple feats through the application of simple Chakra Flow, taking the concept to the next level through the multiple techniques he has created that employ it as a basis. In addition, his control over his chakra network allows him to significantly enhance his raw strength, cut through innards with surgical precision and even being able to entirely suppress the presence of his chakra to sensors in the immediate vicinity; albeit, it makes it impossible for him to use chakra as well. Furthermore, Yoshihira has demonstrated the ability to absorb chakra en masse when in contact with an opponent. This proves to be exceptionally useful when utilizing his various sealing techniques, or even his barrier ninjutsu, allowing him to completely triumph over an enemy through the removal of their chakra and empowering his own techniques as a result. Notably, despite being able to absorb chakra, he cannot absorb it into his own being. While the reasoning isn't explained, Yoshihira believes it is connected to his acquisition over his "Pseudo" Yin–Yang Release. Killing Intent expressed.]] While not exactly a facet of his chakra prowess, Yoshihira's Killing Intent, nevertheless, is a very powerful form of intimidation that the man relies on when not wishing to exert himself. His Killing Intent, like others, appears as a physical phenomenon that can supposedly interact with the surroundings — though it is simply fear manifested. With but a casual expression and tone, Yoshihira can cause, what appears to be, black dust to surround himself. Subsequently, this black dust lashes out at an enemy in the visage of a furnace, with blazing blue flames attempting to drown an adversary with its heat. Despite such an overbearing presence being the case when he truly antagonizes an opponent, Yoshihira can release his Killing Intent with subtlety as well. In fact, he can do so with such ease and precision that his Killing Intent appears a significant distance away from his position, something which he refers to as a "False Killing Intent" (疑似殺気, Giji Sakki). While the extent of this skill isn't exactly known, it appears to tie in well with his deceptive nature. Forging Inyōshugi Starbiter's Smithery Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Fūinjutsu and Barrier Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Bukijutsu Nine Grave Markers Kenjutsu Physical Prowess Intelligence Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes : Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blacksmith Category:Takumi Village Resident Category:Village Head